helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2007 Winter
|Last = Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ 2006 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ 2007 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2007 Winter was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from Janury 2 to January 28, 2007. The regular tour was split into two series, featuring Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club separately: *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ (Hello! Project 2007 Winter ～ワンダフルハーツ 乙女Gocoro～) *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ (Hello! Project 2007 Winter ～エルダークラブ The Celebration～) The tour finished on January 27 and 28 at Yokohama Arena with the Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ (Hello! Project 2007 Winter ～集結! 10th Anniversary～), where Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club performed together to commemorate the 10th anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. Country Musume members Asami and Miuna both graduated in the final concert. A 4-disc DVD box set, titled Hello! Project 2007 Winter LIVE DVD BOX, including all three concerts and bonus footage was released on March 28, 2007 and sold 19,139 copies. A separate DVD of the Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary concert was released on the same day and sold 5,498 copies. Tracklist ;Hello! Project 2007 Winter LIVE DVD BOX Disc 1 Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro= #OPENING #Shiroi TOKYO #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #VTR Eizou (Member Shoukai) ~ MC (VTR映像(メンバー紹介)〜MC; VTR Movie (Member Introductions) ~ MC) #Sakura Chirari - ℃-ute #Time Capsule - ℃-ute #Yuki / Ai×Anata≧Suki - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Balalaika - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Tanaka Reina, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Arihara Kanna #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Tsuji Nozomi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi #MC #Kacchoee! - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Kousui - Ishikawa Rika, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi #MC #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #I know #MC #Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~ - Fujimoto Miki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! - Berryz Koubou #Suppin to Namida. - Tsuji Nozomi, ℃-ute #Aisu Cream to My Purin - v-u-den #Magokoro no Michi - v-u-den #MC #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan - Morning Musume #Do it! Now - Morning Musume #Odore! Morning Curry - Morning Musume #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - v-u-den, Tsuji Nozomi, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- #MC #Aruiteru |-|Disc 2 Elder Club The Celebration= #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #Rai Rai! "Shinfuu" #VTR Eizou (Member Shoukai) ~ MC (VTR映像(メンバー紹介)〜MC; VTR Movie (Member Introductions) ~ MC) #Nichiyoubi What's Going On? - Abe Natsumi #Tokyo Michikusa - Abe Natsumi #MC #Kakumeichikku KISS - Country Musume #Omae no Namida wo Ore ni Kure - Maeda Yuki #MC #Melodies (Piano Dokushou Version) - Matsuura Aya #dearest. - Matsuura Aya #MC #Urara - Nakazawa Yuko #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Melon Kinenbi #Papillon - Iida Kaori #MC #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki #Glass no Pumps - Goto Maki #Gatamekira - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai, Ayaka #MC #Usotsuki Anta - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari #Oshare! - Matsuura Aya #Sankaku Kankei - Inaba Atsuko, Otani Masae, Shibata Ayumi, Matsuura Aya #Mirai no Tobira - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari #Amasugita Kajitsu - Abe Natsumi #Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ - Country Musume, Ayaka, Maeda Yuki #Enryo wa Nashi yo! - Country Musume, Ayaka, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki #SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Goto Maki #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Matsuura Aya #MC #Thanks! |-|Disc 3 Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary= :See the Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ DVD tracklist below. |-|Disc 4 Bonus Footage= #~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ Backstage Eizou (〜ワンダフルハーツ乙女Gocoro〜 バックステージ映像) #~Elder Club The Celebration~ Backstage Eizou (〜エルダークラブ The Celebration〜 バックステージ映像) #~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ Backstage Eizou (〜集結！10th Anniversary〜 バックステージ映像) ;Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ DVD Main Footage= #OPENING #Hello! no Theme #Aruiteru #Rairai! "Shinfuu" #VTR Eizou (Member Shoukai) ~ MC (VTR映像(メンバー紹介)〜MC; VTR Movie (Member Introductions) ~ MC) #Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #Aisu Cream to My Purin - v-u-den #Omae no Namida wo Ore ni Kure - Maeda Yuki #Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka - Matsuura Aya #MC #Egao YES Nude - Morning Musume #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Melon Kinenbi, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Inaba Atsuko #MC #Young DAYS!! - THE Possible #MC #Sakura Chirari - ℃-ute #Amasugita Kajitsu - Abe Natsumi #Melodies ~ Thanks! - GAM #Gatamekira - Goto Maki, Inaba Atsuko, Ayaka, Satoda Mai, Melon Kinenbi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #Koko ni Iruzee! - Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai #Enryo wa Nashi yo! - Elder Club #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Wonderful Hearts #I know #MC #Balalaika - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Urara - Nakazawa Yuko #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Goto Maki #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Musume, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki #MC #Kakumeichikku KISS - Country Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #MC #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA - Morning Musume, Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume #Odore! Morning Curry #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! |-|Bonus Footage= #~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ Backstage Eizou (〜集結！10th Anniversary〜 バックステージ映像) Featured Members *MCs ** **Yaguchi Mari ;Wonderful Hearts *Morning Musume **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *Tsuji Nozomi *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Korenaga Miki, Aoki Erina, Muto Mika, Hashida Mirei, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Yutoku Ayumi, Kitahara Sayaka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Ogawa Saki **2nd Gen: Mano Erina, Komine Momoka **Exchange Student: Linlin **THE Possible ***Morozuka Kanami ***Hashimoto Aina ***Akiyama Yurika ***Ose Kaede ***Okada Robin Shoko ***Goto Yuki ;Elder Club *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *Country Musume **Asami (graduation concert) **Satoda Mai **Miuna (graduation concert) *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya Concert Schedule Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature Morning Musume 8th generation member Mitsui Aika, and THE Possible. *This was the last Hello! Project tour feature Yoshizawa Hitomi as a Morning Musume member, and the last to feature v-u-den and Tsuji Nozomi as part of Wonderful Hearts. External Links *Discography: **LIVE DVD BOX: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2007 Concerts Category:2007 DVDs Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:V-u-den Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Country Girls Graduation Concerts